The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2)
(Inside the clock tower, Ash awakens and rubs his neck, then stares in shock and amazement at the gears and cogs surrounding him.) (Creeping up unnoticed behind him is Giovanni, his left fist poised, ready to knock Ash down, while his right hand is clamped over Annie's mouth. The little girl struggles and finally pulls Giovanni's hand off her mouth.) *Annie/Olivia: (screaming in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Ash, look out! (Ash turns as Giovanni knocks him down. Ash rolls and catches the ends of the rotating gear, trying to pull himself back up as Giovanni prepares to deliver another blow.) (Annie bites Giovanni's hand, making him scream in pain and giving Ash the opportunity to climb up the gear and seize the Pokémon thief's cape, and tangle it between two gears.) (Giovanni drops Annie to hold onto his cape to keep from getting strangled, but succeeds in kicking her off the gear. She falls while screaming in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther, landing on a much larger gear, connected to another one that will crush her in a matter of seconds.) (Thinking quickly, Ash jumps from the gear and onto a lever, which lifts up a chain towards her. The final keg is approaching Annie as Ash gets closer. She tries to flatten herself against the gear as Ash reaches his hand up. Ash seizes her arm just as the gears connect, and the two smile at each other as the chain continues to lift them to the top of the tower.) (Down below, Giovanni's face is filled with anger. As he watches the pair make their escape, his sanity snaps, and with a burst of strength, he tears his cape in half, freeing himself. Ash and Annie stop at the hole at the top of the tower, trapped. The camera zooms downward as the storm outside gains power.) (Inside, Giovanni is completely consumed by hatred. Gone is the egotistical gentleman; in his place is a terrifyingly dangerous monster. He runs through and around the many gears, his clothes becoming torn and ragged.) *Annie/Olivia: Look-look-look! (Outside, Annie is tugging on Ash's pant leg and pointing to Brock and Professor Oak, who are approaching.) (Giovanni is getting closer. Ash realizes this, and lifts Annie into his arms, holding her up. Brock is holding Oak by his lab coat as the professor is leaning forward as far as he can, trying to reach Annie.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Closer, Brock! Closer! (Giovanni leaps onto the striking hammer, nearly falling, but scrambles up and leaps forward. Ash is still trying to lift Annie as high as he can, but Annie and Oak can't quite make it.) *Annie/Olivia: (pained) Grandpa, I can't reach! I can't reach! (Ash turns just in time to see Giovanni leap forward to tackle him. He grunts as Giovanni catches him midsection and the two topple downward. Annie is tossed into the air, and caught by Oak before she falls. They hug, but down below Giovanni is still holding onto Ash.) (He tries to grasp the top of the tower, but between the rain and Giovanni's weight, he can't get a good grip. They separate as they fall down the face of the clock. Midfall, Giovanni grabs Ash again, and they hit the hour hand. Ash is sent flying across and lands, his upper body laying over the edge.) (His vision blurred for only a second, he moves back. Giovanni is nowhere in sight as Brock calls out to him, approaching the edge of the hand. The thunderstorm is meanwhile shown to be very intense.) *Brock/Dawson: Ash! Over here! (Ash looks relieved, but is barely able to take a single step toward his friends when Giovanni attacks him from behind, lifting him up with one arm. Ash manages to wriggle free and runs up towards the edge, but with frightening speed and agility, Giovanni is there, blocking his path.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: There's no escape this time, Ash! (Ash slides down the hand, and tries to put distance between himself and the raging Pokémon thief, but takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one light blue and one white) when Giovanni, taking out and igniting his red saber staff, is there once more, blocking him.) (The duel begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Ash bravely attacks boldly and ends forcing Giovanni to retreat. The shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then a with terrible frenzy, on switching his saber saber, holds out his hand, unsheathes his razor-sharp fingernails, and hits Ash twice with such force it sends him flying back. His friends are trying to reach him as fast as they can, but Ash, having turned off and put away his sabers, can't hold out much longer.) (Before he can even stand, Giovanni hits him again, this time at the face. Finally, he had drawn blood. Ash stumbles back, his hands covering a gash across his cheek. A hard swipe across the chest knocked him off his feet. Gnashing his teeth, Giovanni swings downward as Ash turns his back on him to try and stand up. The black fingernails truly meet their mark this time, slicing into the flesh of Ash's back and sending pieces of skin and cloth flying. Ash cries out, falling to his knees. The next heavy blow smacks him to the very tip of the hour hand. He scrambles away from the edge and staggered up again, clutching his bleeding arm in pain.) (Giovanni is upon him in a moment, still too rage-blind to recognize that Ash is on the verge of collapse. This is too profoundly satisfying to quit now. With yet another brutal smack to the throat, the battered boy is flung up in the air and over the edge, where he just manages to grab hold. Giovanni snarls with savage frustration. He looks down, surveying the drop. It was a good seventy or eighty meters to the ground. Ash staring up at him with huge, terrified eyes, his tattered jacket blowing in the gusts. Ash almost lets go at the sight. Giovanni's bulging eyes and enormous teeth are just above him. His head appears small in front of the massive shoulders and muscled chest. His breath hisses noisily through his teeth as he raises a bloody hand high over his head.) (Lightning strikes as Giovanni rears back. Ash braces himself, but Giovanni's blow sends him down. (''Brock and Annie both try to grab for him, but miss. They stare in disbelief as their friend plummets to the ground. Giovanni himself almost doesn't believe it, but a cruel smile spreads across his face as he leaps up and laughs maniacally.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: I've won! (However, his victory is cut short...) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: On the contrary! (Ash has managed to catch the propeller of the ruined dirigible, as well as something else of value for Giovanni.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: The game's not over yet! (Ash rings Groudon's bell. Giovanni only has time to check his pocket for his missing bell before 10:00 strikes. The striking hammer falls, and Big Ben sounds off. The vibrations force Giovanni over the edge and he falls.) (He makes one final grab at Ash, catching him by his jacket. The ropes snap under the extra weight. Giovanni falls as Ash clings to the propeller, which has snapped free. Annie, Brock, and Oak are helpless as both Ash and Giovanni, screaming, disappear below the clouds, but Giovanni is defeated.) (Then Annie turns to her grandfather and begins to sob in Pinkie Pie's voice.) (A squeaking noise is approaching from below, and she leans back to look down. Ash is slowly making his way back up, pedaling with all his might as the propeller is lifting him higher. He hears his friends cheering and smiles.) *Brock/Dawson: Ho ho! Hooray! *Annie/Olivia: Hooray! It's Ash! (She hugs Brock as Oak jumps up and down.) *Brock/Dawson: Good fellow. Jolly good! Ha! (The storm is over as our four friends are finally together and safe.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Parts Category:Transcripts